By My Side
by LotusWriter786
Summary: Aang and Katara can do the anything when they are together. Read how their relationship blossoms. Filled with many oneshot.
1. Stay

**Hey guys! Here is my new story of Aang and Katara called: By My Side. It's the song title sung by Cassidy Ford, but this one-shot series is not a songfic. I hope you like it! It will be all one-shots. Also, check out my story for the Legend of Korra called: The Moments We Live for. It's a Makorra fanfic. Enjoy and tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

_Stay:_

_Just stay right here with me, I won't leave you behind._

_~By My Side: Cassidy Ford~_

* * *

Katara has never felt so useless. She hated the feeling. She wanted the pain and suffering to go away, but the only person who could do that was Aang.

The waterbender stared at the monk who lay on the bed of the Fire Nations' ship which they captured. She watched him breathe in and out. Katara placed a hand on his check gently.

"Aang, please just wake up. So much chaos is going on right now, it's almost unreal. Aang, you have to wake up. The world needs you, our friends need you, I need you," Katara whispered the last part, even though she knew the avatar probably didn't hear anything she says to him.

It's been a couple of weeks since the incident. Katara though remembers it like it was yesterday. She was the only one who was there from the gang to watch Aang fall from the vicious strike made by Azula. It haunted her in her dreams. He was fine one moment and then he was down. It made her shiver just thinking about it.

It was time for another of his healing session. Katara sighed. She didn't want to move Aang from his spot, but she had to heal the scar which will always be there.

She rolls him over to where she could see his scar which the Fire Nation's princess gave. She helped him recover some of his bruise that could be seen, like the cuts and bruises, but not everything could be healed with waterbending.

The waterbender was done for the day, but as usual, she would stay. She didn't like to leave his bed side. She didn't want to leave because Katara wanted to be the first one Aang sees when he wakes up. It will give her hope that the world can be safe again and that her friend is alright.

She heard a knock on the door and told the guest to come in.

"Katara, dinner is being served, will you join us?" Hakoda asked his daughter, even though she would refuse.

"I'm good dad. Maybe I'll eat the leftovers," Katara replied.

Hakoda laughed, "With Sokka on board, there won't be any leftovers to eat."

Katara always knew her dad could cheer her up in the worst situation. "I'm not that hungry anyways. I might just have a small apple."

"Katara darling, he will wake up. You need to take care of your own health first," her dad said.

"I know dad, I'm just going to do another healing session, I'll be out then," Katara lied. She didn't want to lie to her dad, but she needed to be with Aang. That was the only thing that was not making her go crazy.

"Alright Katara, if you say so," her dad left, closing the door behind him. Not a few minutes later though she heard another knock.

The waterbender sighed, "Dad, I told you, I am fine!" Katara said opening the door, but instead of her dad, it was her brother, Sokka.

"Why aren't you at dinner?" Katara asked knowing he wouldn't give up food to talk.

"Well, I needed to see if my baby sister was not going crazy, plus I already ate," Sokka said smiling. Katara got back to her chair and was looking at Aang, rubbing the avatar's hand.

The brother took a deep breath, "Look Katara, Aang will be alright, he's…well him. No matter how bad he gets hurt, he gets better."

"You weren't there though," Katara said still not looking at Sokka.

"What?" Sokka asked confused, Katara finally looked at him with watery eyes.

"You weren't there when Aang fell. You weren't there when Zuko switched sides and helped Azula. You weren't there when Aang got full control of the Avatar State. You weren't there when the Dai Li agents surrounded Aang and me. You weren't there when Azula shot him with lighting and you couldn't do anything, but watch him fall. You weren't there; you don't know how it feels like!" Katara said, well more liked screamed.

Sokka was pretty much speechless. He eventually got his words back, but hearing her say that shocked him. "Katara, you couldn't do anything, nobody could. It was how it was supposed to be. Aang will get better though, I know it. He has gone through so much to give everything up, he is going to wake up and be his old self again. Who knows better than me?" Sokka asked hypothetically.

Katara gave a small smile, "I guess. I'll be up for dinner in a few minutes."

"You better, or I'll drag The Duke in here and he'll definitely get you out of Aang's room," Sokka said leaving.

Katara knew she couldn't stay in this room forever. She gave Aang a small kiss on the forehead, in the middle of his arrow. She ran her hand down on his left cheek.

"I have to leave Aang, but I will always be by your side, no matter what," Katara said shutting the door quietly. She could have sworn she saw a very small, tiny smile on Aang before she left. She knew he would be okay.

* * *

**There was my first Kataang one-shot. Many more to come, but I want to know how you thought of it so leave a review. Plus, it's my birthday and I am hoping for some good feedback on this. So review and make my dad even better! Thanks! Till next time. **


	2. Playtime

**Hey again! Thank you for all the positive reviews for my last chapter! Please do the same for this one! I loved to see what you guys think. Enjoy! This one isn't sad like the other one, more fun hence the title. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

_Playtime:_

_The creative mind plays with the objects it love. _

_~Carl Jung~_

* * *

It's another hot day at the Southern Air Temple. After the war, the kids wanted to go back to the temple and spend some more time before having to repair the damages that the Fire Nation had created in the past 100 years.

At the temple, Aang was giving his loving bison a bath which was not going very well for the avatar, but the bison was having much fun messing with his owner and friend. Appa would always shake the water off of himself and it would splash on the air nomad. It would seem like the avatar was getting cleaner than the bison itself.

"Appa buddy, I love you, but stay still!" Aang said frustrated. Appa just gave a small growl, saying no.

Aang was having a small fit. Normally, Appa is very easy to clean and actually loves it, but the bison is being stubborn.

During one of Aang's fits, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see Katara.

The waterbender chuckled, "You need help?"

Aang smiled and nodding his head, "Yes please."

"You know you could just waterbend him clean right?"

Aang slapped his hand to his forehead.

Once again, Katara laughed, "We'll get Appa cleaned in no time."

Aang laughed, "Thanks again, grab a sponge," the avatar said as tossed a sponge to her which she successfully caught it.

After some attempts of trying to get the sky bison clean, Aang was in his mode again and trying to convince Appa. Katara chuckled and bended some water on her boyfriend to get him to calm down. He was definitely surprised with her water attack, but he returned it. He and Katara continued to goof around, bending water at each other. They enjoyed the playful fight, laughing and smiling.

Without knowing how they got into the position they were in, Katara was on the floor while Aang was on top of her holding the water still laughing. Slowly, the laughter died down. They leaned in and kissed, letting the water fall on top of them. Aang placed one of his hands on the waterbender's face as Katara pulled him closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting it travel down his back.

After a few minutes, Fire Lord Zuko came in carrying an empty bucket for water and noticed the two love birds enjoying themselves. He thought of two options. One, he could leave them alone and pretend it never happened, or second, he could humiliate them. He chose the smart thing. He filled his bucket and walked over to the couple who was still on the floor. He dumped the freezing cold water on both Aang and Katara who jumped from the sudden impact.

"What the monkeyfeathers?" Aang exclaimed.

"Having a nice time avatar?" Zuko commented as he laughed uncontrollably.

Katara bended the water off both her and Aang and through the water at Zuko, "You better run, fast."

The waterbender chased Zuko around the island, attacking him with powerful attacks. Aang chuckled at his girlfriend chasing his friend. After a minute, Sokka stood next to Aang, watching his sister chase around the fire lord.

"You want to tell me why Katara is chasing Zuko and try to kill him?"

Aang was about to respond truthfully, but remembered he was talking to his girlfriend's brother, "Um, I'm not sure," Aang smiled awkwardly.

After a few more minutes, Katara came back smiling and kissed Aang on the cheek while Zuko came in soaking wet and mad.

"You are lucky the fire lord is your friend, otherwise this would have gotten ugly," Zuko said grumpy.

Katara laughed, "Not so funny now is it?"

* * *

**That is chapter 2! Sorry it's so short, but I hope it was still enjoyable! Many more to come! Just a quick reminder that not every one-shot will be Kataang, but the story won't have any other parings. Some chapters might have a certain character as the center of focus. Please read and Review! **


	3. Past

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here is chapter 3! I hope you enjoy it! This isn't much Kataang in this, mostly because I wanted to try something different, but I hope this interest you still. Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

_Past: _

_Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift, that is why it is called the present. _

_~Bil Keane~_

* * *

The day after the war, the gaang decided to meet up at Uncle Iroh's tea shop and spend a few days there since they had to go to a few aftermath of the war meeting, mostly the avatar and fire lord, but everyone was welcomed.

The group was having a fun chat with tea being served of course. They talked about the olden days, what the future was going to turn out like, their plans for the future. Maybe about where they would go next.

It was sunset and the group was gathered in the living room in a circle asking questions about each other no one knew about. It was Sokka's turn, oh no.

"So Zuko, I've always wondered how you ended up with that scar," the son of the chief asked. Katara slapped his head, who was sitting on Aang's lap.

"You are so insensitive!" Katara said to him as Sokka rubbed his head.

"What? I was just wondering! Don't tell me you haven't wondered how he got the scar!" Sokka told his younger sister, but the brother got another slap in the back.

Zuko says something before Sokka could, "It's alright Katara. I don't mind sharing. I guess I should start from the beginning."

"You don't have to," Mai said.

"I don't mind like I said. It's not a day I like to remember. I had wanted to go into the war meeting that was being held that day. The guards wouldn't let me pass though. Uncle Iroh pulled me to the side and said that they were boring anyways. Of course I refused and said that since I would become ruler one day, I should know what is going on. Uncle took me in the war meeting with him, but told me not to say anything since they those old people were sensitive. Anyway, during the meeting, the general wanted to use new, inexperienced and barley trained soldiers to invade in an earth kingdom battle so it would distract the earth kingdom soldiers and the fire nation could hit them in the rear, sending their more powerful and experienced soldiers. I ignored what uncle had said and exclaimed that it wasn't fair to risk their lives since they were defending our country. The whole room was silent then. I realized I shouldn't have said anything, but it was too late. Since I had disrespected the general, the punishment was to have an Agni Kai. I thought since I disrespected the general, I would have to fight him. I was wrong. Since it was the fire lord's war meeting, I had indirectly disrespected him and had to fight my own father. I begged for mercy, but I should have known that he wouldn't have backed down. By refusing to fight him, I showed weakness and to him, I lost my honor. Ozai took his shot and gave me the scar. Shortly, he banished me and the only way I could come home was with the most impossible task at that time, bring the avatar back to the fire nation."

Everyone started in shocked, well except for Mai and Iroh since they knew what happened, but they hated hearing the story. It was hard to believe a human could be so ruthless.

The avatar's girlfriend spoke, "That's awful Zuko. I'm sorry."

The group felt bad and started to say sorry to him, but the fire lord put his hand up.

"Don't feel sorry. Banishing me was one of the best things he has done as a father. It took me a while, but I had realized my destiny in life was to help the avatar learning firebending and bring the world into an era of peace, which is slowly happening."

Iroh spoke after Zuko, "It's true. It took me almost a year to get some scene into this boy, but he managed to find his way."

"Aw."

"Y'all get to emotional," Zuko laughed along with the group.

"We know."

* * *

**There is chapter 3. A bit longer than my other one, but not by much. It takes me a while to make the chapters longer. Like they say, practice makes perfect. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed it! Next one it definitely, Kataang! Remember to leave a lovely Review below! **


	4. Up All Night

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for my other chapters! Here is chapter 4! The idea is from one of my Makorra one-shot, but it is still Kataang, trust me! Hope you enjoyed it and Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

_Up All Night _

_Power is over rated. _

_~Uncle Iroh~_

* * *

The nigh had a cool breeze every few minutes. The sky was cloudless and bright stars could be seen around the full moon which gave light to the night. Katara could sense the moon was full. She tossed and turned in her bed. She was restless. She tried to sleep, but it seemed as if the moon spirit was telling her to come to the ocean and bend it like there was no tomorrow. Katara sighed and stopped turning and just lay on Aang's chest. She placed her hand on his chest. She felt him bring her closer to him, wrapping his muscular arms around her. The only thing that was keeping her sane was listening to the gentle heartbeat of the avatar's heart, one beat after another.

Another hour pasted and the waterbender's ocean like blue eyes was still wide awake. She sighed once again and slowly got out of the bed she and Aang were sharing at the South Pole. She heard the snow shuffling against her feet and felt the gentle breeze hitting her every few minutes. She finally reached the edge of the land that separated the ocean and the ice. The dent that Zuko's war ship had made during their first encounter.

She stood still and felt the moons spirit slowly drawing her in. She bended a wave, a big one, a wave she could never create on an ordinary night. Katara then started to bend the water into the advanced steps she had learned back at the North Pole. Some were fast and powerful while others were slow and gentle. She continued to bend until her hands were about to fall off, but she still wanted to stay out until the moon was gone.

Instead of bending the water, she decided to jump in the water, even though it was freezing cold, she would probably just adjust the temperature to her liking. Once she jumped in, she felt amazing; it felt great, having her natural element surrounding her on all sides.

After a good bit of swimming, she pulled herself and sat on the ice, but let her feet dangle into the ocean. She wanted to go back in, but it felt better out here.

After a few more bending moves, she still couldn't shake the feeling of the moon's spirit possessing her. It felt wrong to leave, but it felt wrong to stay. She knew that this was a bad idea, but Katara is too stubborn.

After another few minutes pasted and she heard footsteps. Her natural instincts told her it was a stranger. She bended some water and covered her arms with the water and looked at the man.

"Katara, you can drop the water," the avatar said giving a small smile.

Katara let the water down on to the floor, "What are you doing up?"

"I could ask the same."

Katara sighed turning to look at the moon, but she felt Aang's arm wrapping around her waist, "I hate how the power of a spirit can make me feel like this."

Aang gently kissed her neck, "Power isn't worth it. It poisons the mind."

"I know Aang," the waterbender said simply facing the avatar.

"Let's go back inside," Aang suggested as they walked back to the house with his arm over her shoulder.

The couple reached the bed and laid in it. The avatar wrapped his arms around her waist, bring her closer to him. She put her hand on his chest like she did before. She knows that Aang wouldn't let her go back out, but she didn't mind one bit. Power may have taken her in the beginning, but Aang overpowered the moon tonight. She smiles in his chest and now, she can't wait for the next full moon. All she needs is Aang. She is no longer over powered.

* * *

**There is chapter 4! Hoped you liked it and Review please! **


	5. Gone

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 5 of By My Side. I won't update as much as I should because of many reasons. One being I work on the other story The Moments We Live For. Also, exam weeks will be around the corner in a few weeks, so the stories will becoming less updated until exam time is done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

_Gone:_

_The sun is gone, but I still have light_

_~Kurt Cobain~_

* * *

Reality doesn't seem to hit her.

She doesn't see what everyone else sees or thinks.

She doesn't believe them because it doesn't seem real.

He is coming home she says. He is coming back from his day at work and he will pick her up and give her thousands of kisses, telling her he loves her.

He isn't.

She doesn't believe that though.

Cold winds hit her as she looks out the window waiting for him to come home.

"Katara, he isn't coming back," her brother tries to tell her softly as possible, she shakes her head.

"Your wrong, all of you are," Katara says in a cold voice walking out of her and Aang's house.

The young waterbender keeps walking and runs into someone with black hair and gray eyes, eyes like Aang.

"I'm so sorry Master Katara," the young man says.

Katara chuckles, "It's fine, I'm not hurt."

The young man speaks again, "I am sorrier about the avatar. What a great man."

Katara looks at him funny, "You mean is. What a great man he _is. _He is coming home. You must be mistaken."

"I know losing someone isn't easy-," Katara cuts him off.

"I haven't lost anyone, well my dad, but that was years ago. I miss him dearly, but I have gotten over it."

The young man nods his head, "Take care dear," he says and walks away understanding her state.

Katara watches the young man walk away and shakes her head, "Crazy man."

The waterbender decides it's time to come home, hopefully were her beloved husband will be.

He won't.

Katara arrives home a bit after the sun has set. Tenzin walks to her with red watery eyes.

"Is dad really gone?" Her youngest child asks.

Katara rose an eyebrow, "No, where did you hear that nonsense from?"

Tenzin sniffed his nose, "Fire Lord Zuko had come by our house today. He told you and I overheard. I just didn't want to believe it."

"Don't because it isn't true," Katara says walking away.

She hears Toph tell Tenzin that she is just in denial, dad is really gone. She stops walking. She turns around and looks at both of them.

"I'm not crazy! He is coming home; he just had a few errands to run!" Katara says going to her and Aang's room at the Air Temple Island.

She shuts her door and goes to the white bed. She lays her face in his pillow and hugs it tightly.

He's coming home.

He's coming home.

He has to.

He won't.

Katara sits on the bed, playing with some water from her glass she had gotten. She bends the water into a twisted form, circular form, anything to get her mind off of him.

She involuntarily turns the water into the symbol for air.

She drops the water.

She stares at the door. Hoping who ever open's it will be Aang. Jumping next to her and kiss her. He'll wrap his strong arms around her, protecting her. She'll laugh as he kisses her neck.

The door opens.

It's not Aang.

It's Suki.

"Katara, dinner is ready," she says in a sad tone.

"Not hungry," Katara replied.

Suki sighed, "Aang wouldn't want this you know. He would want you to live life as if her were here."

Katara squeezed her eyes shut and looked away. Tears came out of her eyes. "Get out!" Katara yelled.

She just can't seem to wrap her mind around the idea of him being dead. The words dead and Aang just didn't seem to fit. She always looked as Aang as the indestructible, always there for her person. She doesn't understand why everyone is saying he is gone.

Katara looked out the window and saw how dark it was. It was close to midnight it seemed. The people in the temple were probably asleep by now. She couldn't.

She looked at her bed side table and saw a very beautiful picture. It was her and Aang. It was them in the sky on her glider. She loved the feeling. She loved the idea of flying and Aang always made it fun for the both of them. The sound of the clock hitting midnight rings.

Reality hits her.

Aang isn't coming home.

He'll never come home again.

He won't come through those doors, jump on Katara's bed and tackle her, making her laugh. He won't kiss her. He won't tell her he loves her.

She has finally realized it.

Aang is dead.

And she can't heal it with magic water.

She had tears streaming down her cheeks. The waterbender brought her knees to her chest and she wraps her arms around them. She lets the water flow, not holding them back.

After a couple hour of crying, she sniffs and gets up from the floor. Her cheeks and head hurt from the amount of crying she had done.

And it is only the beginning.

She walked to the other side of the bed, but something stopped her. A picture of the Spirit World.

Aang had painted it during one of his spare times. Katara had always wanted to see the Spirit World when she was younger, mostly because that is where her mother was. She placed her hand on the picture softly and gave a sad smile.

"I love you so much Aang. I hope you are with the other airbenders again safe and sound."

Katara placed the picture down and got in bed. She covered herself with the covers. She knows that Aang wouldn't want her dwelling on his death, but rather look to the future to train the new avatar. She knows that Aang's spirit will live on inside the new avatar, so he is never gone. His spirit will always be on earth, but his love will be in her heart.

He is gone.

She knows it.

But they will meet again.

* * *

**There is chapter 5. How did you like it? Sorry for the sadness. Tell me in your reviews! Happy Election Day! **


	6. Just the Beginning

**Hey there! Here is another one-shot with the gaang. Here is chapter 6. Enjoy and Review please! They inspire me, seriously. Not making that up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

_Just the Beginning: _

_One of the many expressions of love_

_~Michael Brown~_

* * *

It was a rather quite night for the gaang. The group had been saying in Ba Sing Se for a while before going back to do the finishing touches on the new city that Aang and Zuko created, with the help from the gaang, Republic City. Everyone was so excited. The buzz about the new city was everywhere. It was hard not to hear about it. Everyone was definitely shocked though considering there could be such a place where nonbenders and benders could live peacefully, hopefully.

Everyone had gathered in Uncle Iroh's tea shopped which still stood proudly in the Earth Kingdom's capitol. The group was having a good time, talking about the new things and a lot of the past. It was a good time. Much has changed though throughout the year.

Aang and Katara have been married for at least two years, Zuko and Mai have been married for four years with a beautiful daughter named after his mother Ursa and Sokka and Suki have been married for three years. Even Uncle Iroh has been seeing someone recently. Though the group is unsure about Toph, she hasn't said a word about a relationship.

"How's little Ursa doing?" Uncle Iroh asked his nephew as he handed out some Jasmine Tea.

"She's teething, not fun," Zuko complained remembering how he found Ursa teething on his Fire Lord's head piece. It took days to wash off the saliva.

Uncle Iroh laughed, "Oh she'll grow out of that phase soon."

As he spoke, Sokka came in with a big plate of food for everyone, "Alright guys dig in. I got fried squid, sea prunes, flaming flakes for side, and many more!"

Everyone started to eat, but Katara. Looking at all the food made her feel sick. She loves fried squid; it is her favorite next to sea prunes which was provided.

"Come on Katara, there is some of your favorites in here!" Her brother said excited to devour the delicious food.

Katara made a face, "I'll think I'll pass. Maybe I'll just have some tea."

"Is something wrong?" Aang asked putting his arm over her shoulder.

The waterbender hated lying to her husband, but she had to, "I'm fine."

"I can tell your lying," Toph said in a singy voice.

Katara gave an annoyed look which told her to shut up, "I'm just a bit tired; I'll lie down for a few minutes."

"Are you sure?" Aang asked worried.

Katara sighed, "I'm fine Aang, no need to worry," she gave him a quick kiss and left the kitchen and to the restroom.

She closed the door and sighed. She was a nervous wreck, more than when Gran Gran gave her a certain talk before the wedding. She looked at herself in the mirror. The waterbender noticed a bit of difference in her facial structure, but nothing major. It only could be seen if you looked so closed like into a magnifying glass.

Katara heard a knock on the door, "Katara, are you okay?" Suki asked.

The avatar's wife got up from the bathroom floor, "I'm fine Suki."

"You've been saying that all night, come on. Tell me the truth before Toph comes and makes you say it," the sister in law demanded.

Katara knew she couldn't keep a secret from her. She sat on the bed her and Aang were sharing in the apartment.

"What's going on?" Suki asked.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone especially Aang, at least for now," Katara said in a serious tone which she rarely uses. Suki nodded. "I'm pregnant."

There was an awful silence. The sound of wind could be heard hitting the window. Suki finally said something, "That's great! Why don't you want Aang to know about it now though?"

"I'm afraid of how he will react. I mean, I can imagine him been excited, but I can also imagine him being upset and scared. He and Zuko are focusing on this new beautiful city, I can't let a baby distract Aang."

Suki laughed, "I don't know if you noticed, but Aang loves children. I know it isn't the best time with Republic City, but it is also a great time. You get to have a little Aang or Katara running around the new Air Temple Island, being one of the first people to see the city. Also, I know Aang will be excited. He loves you, he won't be mad."

Katara smiled, "Thanks Suki. I guess every woman thinks this though."

"Yeah, even Mai though Zuko would leave her," Suki commented. After her reply, she heard a knock from none other than the avatar.

"May I come in?" Aang asked from the door. The Kyoshi warrior looked at Katara for approval and opened it. "Hey Aang, I was just leaving," she said smiling.

Aang closed the door, "Why is she all happy?"

"You want her to be upset?" Katara asked.

Aang chuckled, "No darling, it's just that she looks a lot happier than usual is all," he said as he got on the bed with Katara who was sitting on the edge of it. "Are you doing better?"

Katara smiled, "A bit."

"Is there anything I could do to help?" The air nomad asked.

The waterbending master knew it was time, "Stay calm."

Aang looked confused, "Huh?"

"There is something I have to tell you, it's pretty big too."

The avatar's gray eyes widen, "You want a divorce? I swear Katara I could make it work! I've just been so busy with this city, I'll stop, I-," Katara laughed.

"I love you Aang, why would I want to leave you?"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, "Well you have been more distant lately and been a bit snappy."

Katara gave an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, but do you want to hear the news?"

"Yes!"

Katara bit her lip and then spoke, "I'm pregnant."

Another dead silence as Aang's eyes widen. "Really?" Katara nodded.

"That's great! Oh I can't wait to have a little daughter or son running around the temple, this is going to be so great!"

Katara looked surprised, "Really, you're not mad or scared?"

Aang waited and gave a thoughtful responded, "Honestly, I'm a bit scared considering we were raised by monks and never saw our parents, but I am definitely not mad," Aang said.

"That's great!" Katara said as she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. They started to kiss for a few minutes before both of them were on the laying on the bed. Aang ran his hand through the waterbenders hair and she placed her hand on his chest. They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Aang said disappointed. Katara shook her head and laughed.

Aang opened the door and saw it was the Kyoshi Warrior, "Perfect timing as always," Aang said a bit sarcastically. Suki laughed.

"Sokka is wondering where you guys are," Suki said smiling.

Katara was a bit embarrassed considering she almost caught them making out again. It's not been the first time they were caught in certain positions, "Tell him we'll be there in a second."

"Will do, but fix your hair first, it's a bit messy," Suki smirked as she walked out the door.

Aang looked at Katara, "Do you want to tell them now since they are all here?"

Katara shrugged and got up from the bed with Aang's help, "I guess."

They walked into the kitchen and saw the group laughing at the fire lord.

"I didn't do it! Gah!" Zuko said annoyed with his friends.

Sokka kept laughing, "Sure you didn't."

The soon to be mother pretended to cough to get everyone's attention which it did. The laughter died down, which Zuko was thankful for.

"Hey guys, we got some pretty exciting news, well at least for us," the waterbender said.

"What is it?" The group asked.

Aang announced the news, "Katara and I are going to have a kid!"

The room was silent. Then they heard a large thump.

It was Sokka.

"That's great! Kids are such a joy! I remember when Zuko was a little boy-" Iroh said before Zuko interrupted him.

"Uncle!"

"What?" The leader of the White Lotus asked innocently.

The grouped agree with Iroh though, except for the unconscious Sokka.

Sokka was finally regaining consciousness.

"Ugh, I had a horrible dream. Katara said she and Aang were having a kid. That means they did naughty things," Sokka blabbed.

Zuko started laughing, "That actually happened."

Sokka gasped and pointing his finger at Aang, "You! You are a filthy man! You better start running!" Sokka screamed as he chased the avatar around the house. The waterbender just shook her head and laughed.

Some things will never change.

* * *

**There is chapter 6. I have many more chapters lined up for you! Please hit that beautiful button right below this short authors note. I love reading the reviews and what you guys think. **


	7. First Kiss

**Hey guys! I really want Reviews. Not to have my story more popular, but for constructive criticism and to build my writing. I applaud those who do though; they make me grow as a writer. Enjoy the story and Review!**

* * *

_First Kiss:_

_The first kiss between two people is something really good in life_

_~Juliana Hatfield~_

* * *

The Southern Water Tribe is one of the many places for teaching great waterbending. Master Katara and Master Pakku were finally helping the Southern Water rebuild what it was right before the war started. It's been at least 4 years and now there are some waterbenders at the South. It made Katara very happy that she wasn't the only waterbender from there. She even took the job of helping them learn waterbending and healing sessions while Master Pakku and Kanna spent some time together.

Katara gave the class she was teaching ten minutes for break. They cheered of course, wanting to take a break and play in the snow with their friends. Who doesn't love snow? Well, you could say certain firebenders.

Katara looked at the ocean, it was quite beautiful. It was cold though, always cold.

Unlike her first kiss though, that was warm in a good way.

Katara never will give a direct answer about if she and Aang kissed in the cave of two lovers, that's their secret. Not even Appa knows and he was there.

But there first official kiss, the one right before the invasion, it completely threw her off guard. They were talking about how he might not come back and she said he had to come back. She couldn't handle losing him again. Not after what happened back at Ba Sing Se. She knows that every battle that happened, Aang has to come back; there were no ifs or buts in that situation.

Then he just kissed her. It was out of character for him, to do something so spontaneous and memorable. She wasn't sure to push him off or to let him keep kiss her. She chose the second option.

It was a bit rough at first, considering he lunged at her, but then he softened up a second later and she loved it. She couldn't respond though, it was like the kiss put her in shock. Her mind told her to wrap her arms around his neck, but they were paralyzed.

Then he pulled back. These are those very few moments were Aang makes her blush, this one was one of them. She looked at him confused. She couldn't figure out his expression. Was he mad, annoyed, pleased with himself, upset? She couldn't figure it out.

He left on his new glider. Just taking off without another word or action. She would never admit this to anyone, but it made her wanting more. So much more.

Then she heard a male's voice telling her they have to head out again. She nodded still mesmerized by that wonderful kiss.

As she bended the bubble around Appa, she thought about her relationship with Aang. No doubt that they have gotten closer throughout their journey together, traveling across the world, for this day. She has even been feeling closer to him since the crazy Fire Nation Princess Azula tried to kill him at his most vulnerable moment. She wanted nothing more to give him life again after that.

Then the dance. She has never felt jealous, well expect when the girls at Kyoshi were all over him, but she got over that. She saw him dancing with Onji. Sokka's commented wanted to make her punch a hole in the wall. She wanted to be an earthbender than to break down that cave. Then he came to her. The waterbender didn't know why she was feeling shy around him when he asked her. This was Aang. The goofy brave kid she found in an iceberg.

When they danced, it felt graceful and she didn't want it to stop. She felt odd everybody staring at them, them being at the center of attention. Aang didn't seem to mind, it even seemed as he loved it. She enjoyed the moment as he twirled her and caught her in his strong arms. She looked in his grey eyes and he looked at her blue ones. She would never forget this dance.

She thought about starting a relationship with Aang after they win, hopefully. If they didn't, she won't. The war will still be going on and it would be to confusing and they wouldn't focus on what is really important, the world.

She knew then though that she wanted to be kissed by those familiar lips again.

* * *

**There is chapter 7! I love writing this type of style. I find it fun, to get into the characters mind and write it down. I don't know if you like reading it, but I won't know till you leave a review below! Please do leave a review though, helps me out tremendously! **


	8. Betrayal

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 8! Thank you to those who reviewed. This is set on the night Zuko joins the group and Katara is not very pleased with the decision as she said she was. Please leave a review after this. I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

_Betrayal: _

_I was the first person to trust you remember? Back in Ba Sing Se, and you turned around and betrayed me, betrayed all of us! _

_~Katara~_

* * *

Cold winds were hitting the children at the Southern Air Temple despite it being summer. It was nice though. At the temples, there were always winds; the airbenders never minded it though, being airbenders and all.

Katara sat in front of the fountain and dangled her feet off the edge of the temple. She hates this day. Why? They lost the invasion, and then her father was taken to prison, separating them again, and to make it all worst, the person she hates the most jointed the group, Zuko. The only reason she agreed to this horrible idea is so that Aang could learn firebending and bring the 100 year war to an end.

Sure, it was common for everyone to say no for letting Zuko join first. She was glad he left them alone. She didn't care whether or not he came on his knees begging for their mercy. She wanted him to suffer as much as she did when Aang nearly died because of the firebender's stupid decision.

Back in Ba Sing Se, she trusted him back at the Catacombs. She let him in, she told him about her mother, she even offered to use her special and very rare special healing ability water to help him, she is so glad she didn't use the spirit water on him.

She heard very light footsteps coming. She knew it was Aang.

"Hey, dinner is ready," Aang informed her.

"Is _he _going to be there?" Katara asked not looking at him. He knew who she was implying.

Aang rubbed his hand behind his neck, "Yes, Zuko is there."

"Why?" Katara asked. Aang sat down next to her.

"Well, he is part of the group, he eats with us. It is also a good way to find out more about him and what or who motivated him to join us," Aang said.

"Well, can't we just give it to him in his room? He isn't our friend," Katara suggests.

"Why are you so mad about eating dinner with him? It isn't like I'm asking you to be best friends with him," Aang says a bit irritated.

"You don't get it. I'm not going to talk to him or even look at that… that traitor," Katara says coldly.

"Traitor? I understand that he wasn't on our side, but how does that make him a traitor?" Aang asked confused.

Katara sighs, "Back in Ba Sing Se. I was the first person in our little group to trust him. I even offered to help him heal his scar. Then he just turns his back on us and look where that got us. You almost died because of his stupid mistake," Katara almost yelled the last part at him. She tucked her knees into her chest, remembering that awful memory.

"Unfortunately that did happen, but we cannot dwell on the past. What happened has happened, but we must look to the future. I have to take this opportunity to learn firebending from someone who doesn't want to kill me _anymore_ and now we have a better chance of winning the war!" Aang said trying to show the bright side of having the former enemy in the group.

Katara groaned, "I guess, but if he slips up, or tries to even hurt you or anyone, he'll wish he never came here in the first place," the waterbender promised.

Aang chuckled, "At least you are letting him off easy," the avatar joked as Katara laughed.

"I'll watch him like a hawk. He isn't going to hurt anyone as long as I stand," Katara said seriously as Aang helped her up from the ground.

Aang smiled, "I'm glad I am not Zuko right now."

* * *

**There is chapter 8 of By My Side. Not much Kataang romance, but they do comfort each other verbally. How did I do? Hate it, loved it, want more? Tell me in you review! How else will I know if you liked it or not? **


	9. You Had Me At Hello

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 9 of By My Side. Thank you to those who reviewed and please continue to do so. I really appreciate the support and the feedback and would like more please. Enjoy and Review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

_You had me at Hello:_

_When you meet someone for the first time, that's not the whole book; t is just the first page. _

_~Brody Armstrong~_

* * *

It was quite for all the people at staying in the Southern Water Tribe. You could hear the snow fall from the sky and the hash wind blowing. You could also hear the ocean clashing with the ice. It was not quite for the Avatar's family though. It never is.

The avatar's children were having nightmares. They were surprised at the nightmares happening all at once, but that wasn't bothering them. The children couldn't go back to sleep. It was always hard for them to go back to sleep after being awoken. Well, except Bumi. He never wakes up except for a really bad storm or a bad nightmare.

"Katara, do you hear something?" Aang asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes.

Katara spoke in a sleepy voice, "No Aang. Go back to sleep."

"I swear Katara I heard something, I'm almost never wrong," the avatar said fully awake now.

"It is probably the wind hitting the chimes," the waterbender says sitting up in their bed.

Aang listened closely, "I hear voices too. It's probably the kids."

"Can we come in?" Bumi asked loudly. Katara gave a sleepy chuckle.

Aang shook his head and also laughed a bit, "Yes Bumi, come in."

The couple was only expecting one of their kids to come, not all three. The children got into their usual position in their parents bed. Kya sat in Katara's lap, Bumi sat between the couple and Tenzin sat in Aang's lap.

"Why are all of you here?" Katara asked playing with Kya's hair.

"We all had nightmares," Tenzin said.

Aang tilted his head in confusion, "At the same time?" The kids nodded.

"Could you tell us a story?" Bumi asked as he always loved hearing about his parent's adventures.

"Bumi, we have told you every story we know at least ten times each," Katara said.

"Well, make it eleven, please?" Bumi asked.

Kya had a suggestion, "Oh! Can you tell us a romantic story about you and daddy?"

"Ew! No!" Tenzin and Bumi said.

"Oh come on! I hate being the only sister!" Kya complained.

"Fine, you can have your lovely dovey story," Tenzin gave in.

Kya started to clap her hands.

Bumi huffed, "Why do you have to make everyone happy?"

Tenzin shrugged his shoulders, "Blame daddy."

"Hey!" Aang protested. Katara just giggled.

Katara then looked at her husband, telling him not do tell anything to _specific_, "Um, sure. Suggestions, Katara?"

Katara glared at Aang as he smiled in victory. They really don't really like telling their children much about romantic things about them, "How's about the first time we met?"

Aang nodded, "You start. You know because I was still frozen in an iceberg and all."

"Haha," the waterbender said sarcastically. "Well let's see. Uncle Sokka and I were fishing and we ran into a couple of steering issues. Uncle Sokka wasn't the best at steering when we were younger. Anyways, we were on a sheet of ice and there was a huge block of ice behind me. My waterbending was a bit out of control considering I was new at it. Sokka was being sexist-," Katara was cut off by Bumi.

"What's being sexist?"

"It's when you are being unfair between a girl and a boy, double standards if you say. Uncle Sokka was being immature and I started to become angry and I broke the huge block of ice behind me with my waterbending. We floated off a bit and found this gigantic iceberg floating up to the surface of the ocean. I went toward the iceberg much to Sokka's disappointment. I broke the iceberg and there was Aang. His eyes were glowing because of his Avatar State. They stopped glowing and fell to the ground where Sokka and I were. You can tell the rest Aang," Katara said tried from talking.

"Well, I was just waking up from being frozen in an iceberg for 100 years and I slowly opened my eyes to the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, your mother," Aang said smiling as Katara laughed and blushed a bit.

"Ew," Bumi and Tenzin said.

"You guys are such dweebs," Kya said. "Finish the story daddy!"

"Alright darling. Well, I wasn't the most romantic guy when I was younger-," Aang was cut off by his wife.

"You got that right," Katara said as she got a playful glare from her husband.

"Anyway the first thing I asked her was-," Aang was now cut off by his kids.

Bumi jumped in, "Why mommy has hair loopies?"

"No, I-," Aang tried to speak.

"Did you ask her if you and mommy can go ride on Appa to take you to a beautiful place and told her how beautiful she was?" Kya asked.

"No, I asked her-," Aang tried to speak again.

"Did you ask her what type of a bender she was?" Tenzin asked.

Katara was laughing at the kid's enthusiastic ideas and Aang's frustration of not being able to finish his sentences.

"I guess you guys don't want to hear to the rest of the story," Aang said casually.

The kids nodded, "We do! We do!"

"Alright, I asked her if she wanted to go penguin sledding with me," the avatar finally finished.

The kids started at him as Katara smiled, "You really are not the romantic type daddy," Kya said with her arms crossed.

"Hey!" Aang protested, "I progressed!"

Katara shrugged, "It's true," she admitted as he gave her a light kiss.

Bumi made noises, "Oogies!" Bumi and Tenzin said running out of the door. Kya, Katara and Aang laughed.

"Good night mommy, good night daddy," Kya said giving each of them kisses on the cheek.

"Good night," the parents said as they watched Kya run out of the room.

The wife scooted over to the husband and laid her head on his chest and Aang wrapped his arms around Katara, "I have gotten better though haven't I?" Aang said proudly.

Katara looked up at him and laughed, "Whatever floats your boat sweetie," she said as she and Aang shared a long and sweet kiss.

* * *

**There is chapter 9. Some nice family time with the Kataang family. How did you like it? Love it? Tell me in your review, you too you non-members, I know you're out there! **


	10. Tattoos

**Hey guys! Here is a Kataang fluff. Shorter, but fluffier, hopefully! I always like to change it from sad stories to happy, just depending if I feel like going really in depth with Kataang or not. Please leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

_Tattoos:  
_

_My body is my journal, and my tattoos are my story._

_~Johnny Deep~_

* * *

It was a peaceful day. The gaang decided to have a camping day like how the old days were except without Zuko, Admiral Zhao, Azula, Dai Lee agents, pirates, or the Fire Nation trying to capture them. It was nice, plus a great stress reliever.

The group secluded themselves and found a beautiful place in the middle of the forest. It had a beautiful waterfall with the river running down and big trees closing them in.

Aang got excited and jumped into the waterfall, don't worry, it was safe to jump in. He didn't realize the temperature of the water and jumped in the water, "Cold!" He screamed. The gaang looked at each other strangely. Technically, he was a waterbender and a firebender, so he could have controlled the temperature of the water, but he probably forgot that he could do that. As he screamed, he slid onto the hard concrete flooring next to one of the sides of the rivers and he hit himself against the giant wall that surrounded the waterfall.

"Aang! Are you alright?" Katara asked as she jumped down and landed gracefully into the water and then went to where he was on the land.

"Ugh, I could be better," the avatar said shaking his head.

Katara grabbed his hand and helped him stood up, "You look pretty bad, let me just do a really quick healing session, and possibly a massage, your muscles looks like they have been in knots for a while and not just from this."

"Okay," Aang agreed without protesting. He knew the routine. He laid down on his stomach so his back could be seen, that is where some of his injuries were, but Katara always wants to start on his back so she could continue to heal the scar that Azula gave him even though she knew it could never go. To be honest though, it was a very light pink color now, it wasn't as bad as it was originally.

"You need to stop hurting yourself Aang," Katara said with a playful voice, but was serious. She hated seeing Aang hurt.

"I'll try, but being the avatar, it's tough," Aang chuckled.

Katara smiled, "Really? I haven't noticed," the waterbender said sarcastically. She stopped the healing session and started the back massage.

Aang simply chuckled. He moaned at the relaxation of his knotted muscles unraveling. It was now Katara who chuckled at his little noises.

"You should work at a spa or something, this is a great massage," Aang said in awe. Katara laughed. After the war was over, Katara has become more relaxed than and not as tense as she normal was and laughing and enjoying herself more and more every day.

"I'll stick to being a waterbending teacher," Katara said smiling. She is helping Pakku with his students and she has even gained some of her own.

Aang flipped over, so she can heal some of the scratches on his bald head. Katara loved looking at his arrow tattoo, "It must have been tough," she said thinking out loud. She didn't realize it, but a hint of blush appeared on her cheeks.

"What?" Aang asked confused.

"Getting the tattoos. I can imagine they are a pain to get," she said to her boyfriend as he smiled as she traced her fingers gently across his arrow on Aang's head. Aang liked it when she traced his arrows, it felt nice. His gray eyes looked up as she traced her fingers on his arrows.

"They were painful, but were worth getting. Plus I did master every airbending form and created a new one at the age of 12, so it was an honor," Aang said. The avatar always amazes her.

"Did you have to create the air scooter, or were you just bored and made it up?"

"Both," Aang shrugged.

Katara smiled seductively and stopped massaged his shoulders leaning closer to him, "You know, healers say that having chi paths tattooed on your patient is _very _good, but it is also _very _sensitive," she said softly in his ear.

Aang's mouth went dry for a moment and her words sent chills down in spine. His girlfriend leaned in closer and they kissed slowly…at first. It started out as a soft and sweet kiss, but turned into a full make out session. Aang flipped Katara over gently, but swiftly so that she was below him and he kissed her jaw line. Katara let out a soft moan as the avatar's lip went down to her neck. His lips were so soft as they touched against her smooth neck. As Aang kissed the edge of her lips, teasing her, she made a small comment.

"Looks like someone is feeling better," she said softly.

Aang grinned, "It was all because of you," and they continued kissing each other passionately until a very annoyed brother decided to see what was taking them so long. Sokka suddenly wished he wasn't watching his little sister making out with the avatar.

"Why me?" Sokka groaned as the two lovers broke off the kiss as they blushed furiously.

"Sokka!" Katara screamed embarrassed, considering she was only in her bindings and Aang was just wearing pants. Someone always has to ruin their moments.

* * *

**There is chapter 10. I will ****never**** write lemons. Trust me, I would be a fail. Review please! **


	11. Betrothal Necklace

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, please continue to do so! Sorry I couldn't find a good quote. Also check out my new story: Aang and the Waterbender. I would greatly appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

_Betrothal Necklace:_

_This is my mother's necklace_

_~Katara~_

* * *

The South Pole was very beautiful during the summer time. It was a bit warmer, but not much. Snow still fell and winds blew at a nice speed, but it was still better than it would be in the winter.

Aang was at Katara's houses, sitting in the room where they would have dinner, so he was sitting on the floor where there was no animal fur. Nobody really needed his help for the moment, but he was glad because he could finally decide on the important. How and when he was going to propose to Katara. She was already 18, but the man had to be 16. Technically, Aang was 116, but technicalities don't work for the Southern Water Tribe.

Aang was thinking about making Katara's betrothal necklace. How he would make it bigger so she wouldn't take her mother's off. He couldn't have the heart to ask her to remove her mother's necklace, but Aang hoped that he could do something. He wasn't going to give up, especially not for a necklace that would show his love for the woman he loved.

"Hey man, food is ready," Sokka said. Aang got up the floor with airbending.

"Thanks Sokka, could I talk to you after dinner?" Aang asked nervously. Before he could make his betrothal necklace for Katara, he had to get permission from the dad and the brother.

* * *

After a delicious meal prepared by Katara and Gran Gran, Aang was a bit jittery during dinner, more than usual anyways.

"Are you alright sweetie?" Katara asked worriedly placing a hand on his chest.

Aang smiled sheepishly, "Of course I'm fine Katara. I mean, why wouldn't I be fine? The world is safe, I have you, everything is perfect," he said sort of fast. Katara gave him a weird look.

"Alright, whatever you say Aang."

Sokka came up to Aang, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, can you also bring your dad too?" Aang asked.

"Sure."

"What is all that about Aang?" Katara asked.

Aang came up with a lame excused, "Um, just want to have some guys bonding time."

"You are one strange boyfriend Aang," Katara laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she left.

A minute later, Sokka and Hakoda came out. They sat down across from Aang. Aang was a bit nervous, but he was on good terms with both the men so he had nothing to fear, so he hopes.

"So Aang, how come you asked us here?" Katara's dad asked.

"Well, I hope you realized that I turned sixteen and Katara is eighteen. I wanted your blessings to ask Katara to marry me. I love her and I will try to my every will power to keep her happy. I also promise not to let my avatar duties get in the way of our marriage," Aang said.

Hakoda spoke first, "I had a feeling this was coming. Anyways Aang, your avatar responsibilities will come in the way, but do not forget about your family. Family comes first before the world, avatar or not. Besides all that, I give you permission to marry Katara, but if you hurt her, cause her any pain or suffering, yours will be much worse, avatar or not, understood?" Hakoda said.

Aang gulped, "Y-yes sir, thank you."

"Oh and welcome to the family," Hakoda said giving Aang a manly hug.

"Thank you," Aang said relieved. "Sokka?"

"Eh, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but like dad said, hurt Katara and we _will _hurt you. Other than that, I allow it. Just leave all the naughty stuff you and Katara do in the bedroom,"

Aang blushed furiously. It made it more awkward because they already did the 'naughty stuff'. "Uh sure thing Sokka, I'll keep that in mind."

"So Aang, have you thought of the betrothal necklace?" Hakoda asked.

"Well, all I know it has to be longer than the one she wears, I couldn't bring myself to ask her to remove it," Aang said, Katara's dad smiled.

"You could use the four elements into one, I mean you are the avatar," Sokka said pointing out the obviously.

"Isn't that too obvious?" Aang asked.

"Well it is symbolic. Katara was with you when you were mastering three of the four elements right? Just don't try to use them so obviously like Sokka would," Hakoda said laughing a bit at the end.

"Hey! I'm creative! Suki loves her betrothal necklace, never complained about it once!" Sokka said defensively.

"Yeah, because a sword and a fan is _so _creative," Aang said laughing with Hakoda. Sokka huffed and crossed his arm. "Thank you for giving me blessings to marry Katara, I'm going to go ahead and work on her necklace now!" Aang said excitedly.

Two months have pass since Aang has gotten permission to marry Katara and has now completed the necklace.

* * *

He stares at the necklace in his hand. It isn't the most beautiful, but it is the most sentimental. The four elements are there, but not screaming that they are. It's long so she can wear both his and her mother's necklace. He smiles knowing this can change his life forever. Spending his life with the women he loves.

The date he planned with his girlfriend went rather nicely. No attacks, laughs, kissing, hugging and the sweetness they always shared were there. Aang took Katara to the place where she first founded him. They stayed on Appa though because they wanted to be on the saddle instead of the cold ground. It was sunset and it was the perfect time to purpose.

"Katara?" Aang asked as he sat up, with Katara still in his arms. They were currently on Appa cuddling.

"Yes Aang?" Katara asked looking into his beautiful gray eyes.

"I just want you to know how much I love you," Aang said giving a small, but passionate kiss. Katara smiled.

"I love you too Aang," the waterbender said smiling.

"You know, without you, I would have still been stuck in that stupid iceberg," Aang said. "Without you, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have been able to find true love. I love you Katara and I want us to be together forever. It's cliché to say, but true. Will you marry me?"

Katara had happy tears running down her cheeks, "Of course Aang," she said. She was about to take her mother's necklace when Aang shook his head.

"I thought ahead and made your betrothal necklace longer so you can wear both mine and your mothers," Aang smiled as he gave it to her. She gave him a passionate kiss. Katara practically made him land on his back, but he didn't mind. He was the happiest man on the planet.

* * *

**Here is chapter 11! Enjoy and Review! **


End file.
